An Angel? I Can Live With That
by DarkLovesLight
Summary: Quinn finds out that Santana, her girlfriend for quite some time, is actually the Archangel Gabriel.
1. Chapter 1

An annoying ringing sound shocked Quinn out of her wonderful dream and she silently cursed the maker of alarm clocks as she slammed the device from her nightstand.

"You really need another one," a sleepy voice mumbled behind her as an arm snaked around her waist: "I'll get you one of those IPod alarm clocks, then we'll wake up with music.."

Quinn smiled as she turned around in the embrace, pressing a sweet kiss on Santana's temple, nose, cheeks and then soft lips.

Santana was waking up pretty rapidly by the deliciously sweet smooches she was receiving so early in the morning and soon answered the ministrations with a soft nibble at Quinn's bottom lips, groaning as the blonde's tongue met her own.

After many seconds of sweet battling, Quinn pulled away, slightly out of breath: "Good morning."

"That made up for the annoying alarm," Santana stated, a mischievous smirk playing around her lips before she flipped them over and claiming top-position: "You still have to make up for waking me so early though."

"I would love to," Quinn purred, aching her back into her girlfriend, her fingers tracing random patterns on the brunette's neck and jaw: "But I really have to get up."

Santana frowned irritated, trapping Quinn by flattering her body against the blonde's, expressing her reluctance to let go, capturing soft lips with her own, trying to change Quinn's mind: "Or you could stay?"

"Oh, baby, you know I would if I could," Quinn whispered, soothingly sliding her hand up and down Santana's arm while lovingly looking the brunette in the eyes: "But I've missed too many classes these past weeks; I really need to go if I wish to graduate next year because not all of us are walking encyclopedias."

"Exactly," Santana beamed: "I can totally tutor you if you want," then she leaned forward, husking: "You can pay me in _natura_.."

"Tempting," the blonde purred teasingly: "But still no."

Santana sighed displeased, letting herself fall onto her side so that Quinn could get up.

The Latina watched very closely as her girlfriend undressed herself and stood practically naked in front of their shared closet, flashing a smile at the brunette's reflection in the built-in mirror.

Quinn dug through the piles of clothes for a moment longer before she settled for a simple jeans, white top and black blazer – elegant yet comfortable.

"You do realize that that's my blazer, right?" Santana question from her spot on the end of the bed.

Quinn smiled innocently, turning around and kneeling in between the brunette's legs, kissing her girlfriend's lips tenderly: "I like wearing your clothes, they smell like you and it makes me feel save."

Santana blushed slightly, clearing her throat: "Fine, I'll let it slide this one time.."

"Thank you," the blonde gave her another passionate kiss before going to the kitchen and searching the fridge for a good breakfast.

"I need coffee," Santana groaned as she sat down at the kitchen table, her head lazily laying on the counter.

On cue, Quinn switched on the coffee machine, spreading the sweet aroma of fresh coffee beans as she herself grabbed a slice of bread and threw it in the toaster.

"Oh god, I love you," Santana moaned as the hot cup of coffee was placed in front of her nose minutes later.

Quinn gave her a funny look: "Are you talking to me or the coffee?"

"The coffee, of course," Santana grinned widely before taking a sip of the beverage, then offering it to Quinn.

"You're lucky I find you so cute and amusing in the morning," the blonde grumbled, taking a large tug: "I have classes in the afternoon as well so I won't be home for lunch; will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine," the Latina reassured, pulling Quinn down by the blazer and kissing the blonde senseless; a promise for when she would get home.

"I'm off now," Quinn hummed contently, grabbing her toast and walking to the front door of their apartment, all the while waving and being waved at.

Santana sighed deeply as the door fell shut before taking a shaky breath; _they _had been hurting all night to the point of itchy and excruciating pain. That's why, as fast as she could, Santana's pulled of her shirt and took a sharp intake as her back muscles tensed for a second and _they _cut through her skin.

The brunette almost collapsed due to the extra weight but kept upright because it was unbecoming for an _angel _to fall to her knees, let alone an _archangel_.

Santana grimaced as she stretched the newly formed limbs, trying to get the cramps out.

After some flapping, the pain subsided and Santana began to dig through the cabinets cause the extortion of releasing her wings made her hungry.

"Santana?"

She froze as Quinn called her name, her steps echoing loudly through the hall; in mere seconds she would enter the kitchen.

Santana yelled at herself to do _something_, retract those damme wings but she just stood there, an apple dangling in her hand lifelessly hanging besides her body.

"I forgot my keys-" the words died on Quinn's lips as she beheld the scene before her; her shocked eyes searching Santana's for any sign of explanation but all she got was embarrassment and guilt – not the best combo.

"How..?- What..?- You..?-" the blonde's throat was dry, she couldn't bring out full sentences.

The Latina said nothing, her head dropping in defeat, balling her hands into fists until her knuckles went white.

Hissing through gritted teeth, the brunette strained her muscles emotionally and physically and her wings were once more absorbed by her shoulder blades.

Quinn watched the whole ordeal, a sickening feeling making her head spin which forced her to grab onto the kitchen counter for some kind of link to the real world.

She shivered involuntarily at the cracking sound Santana's bones made as the wings completely disappeared within the flesh of Santana's back.

The next thing Quinn knew, she was falling down, the floor rapidly speeding up to her as everything else became the darkest black.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn woke up, a dull throb hammering inside her head.

She whimpered softly and shielded her eyes from the whiteness as she opened them, groaning: "What happened..?"

"You fainted," a voice told her softly and she felt a cold cloth being placed on her head, making her sigh contently.

Quinn grinned for a moment as she saw Santana's concerned face above her: "I had the weirdest dream too," she said softly: "You had these huge, feathery wings sticking out your back…"

When she noticed Santana didn't laugh or comment how her dreams were too fascinating for her own good, she almost didn't dare to look up but when she did, she saw how Santana had averted her eyes, guilt and shame written all over her features.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" she breathed out.

Santana closed her eyes shut before ever so slightly shaking her head.

"How is that possible.."

The brunette finally looked Quinn in the eyes, they were a bit watery but they still held the clearest chocolate color Quinn had ever seen.

"I'm an angel," Santana all but whispered.

"An angel?"

The Latina gave her a curt nod: "An Archangel… you probably know me best as Gabriel.."

Quinn's mouth went dry and her eyes widened comically: "Gabriel? As in the right hand of God?" she croaked.

"Yes."

"That's impossible," the blonde stated as she hopped out of the bed and began pacing: "This is not happening, it's all a dream, I'm dreaming," she rambled to her as Santana slowly stood up from the bed but stayed put: "I will wake up in a moment and you will tell me how stupid my dreams are and everything will be normal…"

"You're freaking out," the Latina noted solemnly.

"Of course I'm freaking out!" Quinn snapped: "I believed in God and angels and heaven but this.. this is just.. it's not real thus it's a dream!"

Quinn sat back down on their bed and placed her hands over her face, trying to process… _this_, whatever it was.

"Do you need space?" Santana asked, trying to keep her expression neutral, to not show how much pain she was in.

Quinn stared at her for a moment: "No, I don't need space, I need my girlfriend to embrace me and tell me that everything's fine but I don't know who you are anymore…"

Santana's face hardened and her jaw clenched together: "I'm still the same, nothing has changed between us, I'm still your girlfriend, I still love you just as much, maybe even more!"

"Show me.."

The brunette raised her head at the softly whispered demand and saw so many raw emotions flick through those hazel eyes that she couldn't herself from lunging toward the blonde, locking their lips in a ferocious yet desperate attempt to commune her feeling.

She poured everything she had and more in this kiss, feeling happy Quinn returned the favor form her side as well.

Santana hooked her hands under the blonde knees, who got the message to lock her legs around her girlfriends waist as she was hoisted up into the air and slammed into the nearest wall.

She gasped at the slight pain running through her back but soon forgot it as Santana's tongue slipped back into her mouth and as the brunette's began to rock their centers together, creating the most delicious friction.

Suddenly Santana stopped and her entire body tensed up, Quinn looked at her worriedly: "What's wrong?"

"If we don't stop, I won't be able to keep them in," she admitted shamefully, looking close to tears, her face contorted in pain and anger.

"It's fine," Quinn whispered, lifting Santana's eyes to her own: "It's fine," she whispered again for emphasis and her hands reached for the hem of the brunette's shirt, pulling it over her head, leaving her only in her black bra: "It's fine," she traced a line across Santana's jaw and over plump lips.

Santana looked at her for the longest five seconds of her life, as if measuring her intentions, before she dipped her head down, gently merging her lips with the blonde's as she let go of her control and her skin tore open once more to reveal her quite majestic wings.

The brunette pulled back from the kiss and she felt terribly exhausted as she leaned further into her girlfriend, placing her forehead against the wall next to Quinn's ear, all the while taking deep breaths.

Quinn stared, mesmerized, at the top of the surprisingly dark colored wings jutting out of Santana's back and she barely remembered how to breath.

Tentatively she reached out and brushed two fingers over soft feathers, marveling at the sensation of warm muscles shuddering beneath her fingertips.

Encouraged by the tiny whimper that escaped Santana's lips, Quinn got bolder, stroking the feathered limb with her full hand, softly grazing her fingernails along the muscles, eliciting content sighs and something that almost resembled a moan from her girlfriend.

"You know..," Santana straightened up a bit, placing her forehead against Quinn, smiling: "Touching an angel's wings is seen as a very intimate gesture.."

Quinn's eyes widened, alarmed, and she immediately pulled her hand away, a deep blush creeping up her neck: "I'm sorry.."

The brunette shook her head, taking Quinn's hand, kissing the top before guiding it back to her wing: "I never knew it would feel good to be touched there."

That earned her a smile from the blonde whose hand resumed its stroking while her lips firmly connected with Santana's.

_xoxox_

They had spent the rest of the day showing their love for one another until Quinn was rendered unconscious due to multiple orgasms.

She woke up with a smile though and a pleasurable ache between her legs but when she patted the spot next to her, she found it empty.

Confused and slightly alarmed, she sat up and started to search _her _angel, draping sheets around her naked body.

She sighed in relief when she found said angel in their living room, staring out of the big window which reached the floor, only wearing some short shorts and her beautiful black wings.

Quinn contemplated trying to hug Santana from behind but frowned as she realized that it would rather hard with those wings so she settled for hugging her girlfriend from the side after having dropped the sheets.

"Did I wake you?" Santana asked softly, pressing a chaste kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"No, but the cracking of your brain did," Quinn grinned before pressing herself deeper into the Latina: "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," the angel answered weakly and not at all convincing.

"You're a horrible liar," the blonde huffed before seeing the solemn look in Santana's eyes: "But if you don't want to tell me that's fine."

Santana turned around to say something but Quinn shushed her, placing a lingering kiss upon her lips: "Just come back to bed.."

"I'm not tired," the brunette mumbled .

"Good," Quinn purred: "Then we'll talk because I have many questions.."

Santana sighed as she was pulled away from the window and back to their bed where she got comfortable at the end as Quinn settled against the headboard.

"So what do you wanne-"

"Why are your wings black?" Quinn interrupted, her head canting as her eyes slid over the limbs once more.

"The color of wings is determined by the rank you have within the angel hierarchy," Santana calmly explained, her wings involuntarily flexing their muscles: "Normal angels have white wings, then you have all sorts of grey, dark green and ultimately black."

"So, you're like the highest?" Quinn thought out loud.

The Latina grimaced: "Not exactly, there is one pair even darker than mine," she swallowed thickly at her girlfriend's questioning eyes: "Lucifer's.."

Quinn said a soft 'ooh' before they fell into an awkward silence because if the Bible was somewhat authentic, Quinn understood how Lucifer, the First Fallen Angel, could be a painful subject.

"So you can fly?"

Santana snorted at the ridiculous question: "Well duh, I'm not wearing these things just because they make me look fabulous," she grinned, pointing at her back.

"Right, that was a stupid," Quinn joined her in laughter, locking eyes with the brunette before hastily scooting closer, effectively invading Santana's private space: "Why didn't you tell me before? About your wings?"

The Latina chewed the inside of her cheeks a few moments: "I wanted to avoid the freak-out reaction.."

"How long did it last?" the blonde grinned, framing the angel's face with her hand and pulling her impossibly close: "Was it really that bad?"

"I suppose not.." Santana mumbled, her eyes jumping from Quinn to the bed to the wall and so on.

"Something's wrong," Quinn noticed, frowning deeply: "Tell me."

"It's nothing," the brunette tried but after a pointed look she sighed audibly: "It's just that I have to attend an urgent meeting, you know, _up there_," she lifted her finger, pointing at the ceiling.

"What sort of meeting?"

"I can't tell you, not yet at least.."

"Fine," Quinn huffed offended, crossing her arms in front of her chest: "Will you be home for dinner?"

Santana smiled widely, enveloping the blonde within her arms, pulling her back to her front: "I will try my best."

Quinn only resisted a little as she was pulled into the warmth that was Santana and then she relaxed, absentmindedly playing with two of Santana's fingers, muttering: "You better.."

_xoxox_

Judging by the slow, deep breaths Quinn was taking, Santana knew she was asleep, so as carefully as she could, she picked the blonde up and placed her on the bed, under the covers and she immediately snuggled into her pillow.

The brunette smiled involuntarily at the sweet scene before her, it almost made her forget about the impending doom that would be upon them and although she would do anything to stop it, Santana was a realist and she knew there was little chance of not having to fight for her cause.

She knelt down beside the bed, brushing Quinn's short blonde hair out of her face softly before leaning down and placing a kiss upon the blonde's forehead, whispering: "I love you."

Quinn creased her brow for a moment and then her eyes opened, all wary and sleepy: "Santana?" her voice was thick with sleep.

"I love you, Lucy Quinn Fabray," Santana repeated softly, smiling as Quinn frowned even deeper.

"Not..Lucy..," she grumbled with difficulty.

"I love you, Q," the brunette said once more, barely containing her laughter.

"Love..too.."

And she was off again, cuddling with her sheet like it was a big teddy bear and Santana tore herself away with all the willpower she could muster, walking out of the bedroom and softly closing the door.

In the kitchen, she wrote a note saying:

_Be back as soon as I can  
>Wait for me and don't let anyone else in the apartment,<br>I'll explain later_

_With love, S._

With that she made her way out of the apartment and to the top of the building, scanning the area quickly to be sure no one would be able to see her, she unleashed her wings once more that day and with a few power flaps, she was rocketing towards Heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

When Quinn woke up, she was once again greeted by an empty spot besides her.

After she found the note in the kitchen she frowned deeply for a moment but then shrugged it off and got ready for a well-deserved relaxing bath with special scented oils her mother had once given her for some holiday; she could think of no better opportunity to use them.

As the hot water worked away all the tension in her body, Quinn allowed her mind to wonder and ponder about all kind of questions and what-if-scenarios.

_What if Santana had just left her?_

_What if she wasn't coming back?_

_What if it was all some big prank?_

No that couldn't be true, she had seen those wings, felt them, the muscles straining beneath the thin layer of feathers, Santana's heart pulsing in their veins.. they were real..

_What if Quinn couldn't handle her girlfriend being an angel?_

The blonde shook her hear furiously, she would not think such things, she loved Santana and if last night until early this morning was any indication then Santana loved her too, very much.

Those three words had been like a mantra, repeated over and over again, as they reached their climax: _I love you, I love you, I love you.._

A blush colored Quinn's cheeks as she distinctively remembered clawing at Santana's wings and biting her neck when a particularly hard orgasm had struck her.

Quinn decided that it was better to get out of the hot water, because she was all hot and bothered anyway.

Hastily drying her body, she threw on her favorite bra, a wife beater and some comfortable shorts before marching back into the kitchen and searching the cabinets for her favorite cereals.

Then, suddenly, she spotted movement in the living room, a shadow which disappeared in a flash.

The blonde strained her ears but she did not hear anything out of the ordinary, only the sound of cars rushing by and the elevator going up and down.

Remembering Santana's note, she tiptoed into their living room, inspecting every crack and corner, letting out a sigh when she found nothing.

"Quinn Fabray?"

"Holy Mother of-" the blonde shrieked and turned around, taking some very poor fighting stance while looking at the intruder: "Who the hell are you?"

"Such cursing, how indecent," the red-haired woman admonished, leaning against the doorframe while arching an eyebrow and inspecting the girl before her thoroughly: "You're _her_?"

Finally, Quinn's mind caught up and she noticed the out-of-this-world armor-like clothing: on the marble dark green breastplate tight muscles were engraved and a white robe was covering strong, toned legs.

But most of all, Quinn saw the weapon in the woman's hand, a long spear with a razorsharp tip, and her wings, one of the darkest grey yet still not black.

"Wh-what do you want?" the blonde couldn't keep the panic out of her voice as she stepped backwards.

"Ah," the woman snarled: "I see you've finally realized who I am," she pushed away from the door-frame, gripping her weapon more tightly in her hand and came forward.

"You're an angel," Quinn breathed out, her throat dry and hoarse: "Do you know Santana?"

"Santana?" the woman stopped her movements and seemed to vibrate with anger: "Santana does not exist!" she spat out: "Santana is just a mask, a lie!" she took a deep breath before locking eyes with Quinn, burning with hate: "There is only Gabriel," she hissed, her voice full venom.

Then everything seemed to slow down, mere second flowing into agonizing minutes.

The angel raised her spear, readied her attack, targeted Quinn,

She had nowhere to go, nowhere to run,

She was to die in that moment, on that spot,

And she prayed, prayed to God, prayed for forgiveness, prayed for salvation, prayed for her life.

The spear was flying through the room, coming closer, and closer, death on its mind,

She didn't want to die, not yet, not now, not here,

She had so many things still to do, still to see, to taste, to hear, to feel.

But the spear was coming, her impending death with it, her end.

Then she prayed, prayed to Gabriel, no, prayed to Santana, crying out for her to save her, telling her she loved her.

She closed her eyes, the spear was still coming, why would she keep them open, she didn't want to look at the sneer on that angel's face.

She pictured Santana, the first time they met, their first kiss, first night-long talk, first fight, first Valentine, first Christmas, first time making love…

Then there was the sound of glass shattering and she opened her eyes.

Santana was lunging at her, yelling something, but the spear was really close and Quinn feared that it would be faster than her girlfriend.

But then Santana suddenly rushed forward, her arms opening for an embrace, her wings enclosing them as some kind of shield and all Quinn could do was smile.

Her prayers had been answered.

Time sped up again and sound returned to the blonde.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Santana all but shouted at her, slightly shaking her shoulders before beginning to scan every part of her body.

"I'm fine," Quinn said with a teary smile: "I can't believe I'm alive," she cupped the Latina's cheek, forcing her to look up: "You came back."

"I'm so sorry," the brunette sighed, happy to have her girlfriend in her arms again, alive.

"Gabriel!"

Santana turned around slowly, the look in her eyes hardening, as she pulled Quinn even more into the protectiveness of her arms: "Michael."

"Why?" the other angel asked, accusingly.

"You had no right to attack a human, Michael," Santana gritted through clenched teeth.

"We were exposed, I came to clean up the mess," Michael fired back, her eyes momentarily darting to Quinn and the blonde shivered at the hate still there.

"It was not your mess to clean up," the Latina retorted, her façade hard and unyielding.

For a couple of moments they seemed to have a staring contest before Michael moved to pick up her spear and took on a battle position.

"You don't want to fight me, Michael, you know you cannot defeat me!" Santana shouted, giving Quinn the smallest push before drawing her weapon, a sword that looked like it was on fire, as well.

"I can always try!" Michael growled, muscles all over her body tensing and waiting for the first strike.

"Brothers, please, let's not fight amongst ourselves," another angel that suddenly had appeared in the window said.

"Uriel is right," yet another spoke up: "We are strongest together."

"Stay back, Raphael, Uriel," Santana said as one of the two came closer, raising her sword: "I will not let you harm her!"

"This is foolish, Gabriel! She is a mere human!" Raphael huffed, looking almost exasperated.

"I love her!" Santana defended.

Suddenly Uriel stepped forward and Santana tensed up but she didn't do anything as the other angel softly placed her hand upon her shoulder: "Gabriel, you know I would help you if I could but it is forbidden.."

Quinn saw Santana's shoulders sagging in defeat before she slowly turned around, locking eyes with the blonde as her grip around the sword handle tightened.

"Santana.." the blonde whispered as the angel invaded her private space, her eyes blank of emotions.

"I'm sorry," the Latina whispered, pressing her forehead against Quinn's, closing her eyes momentarily and taking a deep breath.

Then her eyes snapped back open and Quinn saw that spark as Santana spoke once more: "I'm sorry but I'm not giving up on her!"

She turned around in a flash and before any of the other three angels could react, a powerful blast of wind, formed by Santana's wings, send them all crashing into and even through the wall.

"Hold me tight," the brunette then ordered and quickly Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, nuzzling her face into said neck, closing her eyes tightly.

The next thing she knew, she was being dragged above the city, high in the sky, hunted by three Archangels who wanted her life.

"I will not give up on you," she heard Santana mutter, as if trying to convince herself and Quinn couldn't help but smile at having such a protector.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know a lot of you have been waiting for this so I hope it does not disappoint**

**The main characters are not mine.**

It all was too surreal, the whole angel ordeal.

Mostly because she was being dragged miles above solid ground and she was gazing down at a city, an actual _city_, in the sky!

"Oh my god," Quinn breathed out, absolutely stunned by the sheer beauty of the scenery before her.

"I know," Santana smiled at the look on the human's face, like a child that just discovered how sweet candy can taste.

"How is it possible no one has found this? I mean planes…" the blonde thought out loud.

"It's protected, only entrance is the gate we passed and we make sure no planes enter," the angel chuckled, momentarily forgetting why they were up here to begin with.

A spear flying past them, almost hitting Quinn's head and scraping Santana's right wing, brought her back.

Quinn screamed as they fell a few feet but the brunette kept them upright, quickly glancing behind her and noticing how their pursuers had greatly shortened the distance between them.

"Quinn! Look at me!"

The blonde did and the fear had returned in her eyes.

"I need you to do something for me, ok? Quinn!"

A small, uncertain nod was her only answer.

"You see that huge door? I want you to run to it as fast as you can and knock three times, you understand, three times!" Santana said sternly as she clasped her wings against her back and began her dive towards the ground: "Trust me, Quinn, I will not let them hurt you, I got your back."

Quinn nodded again, this time more clear and the fear had dissipated from her eyes.

Santana opened her wings, using them to slow down quite rapidly and a mere meter above the ground, she let Quinn go before drawing her weapon and turning around to face her Brothers.

Quinn ran for all she was worth, not turning around when she heard a loud bang behind her, she needed to knock that giant door, apparently everything depended on that.

Suddenly one of the angels appeared a few feet from her, drawing a golden arrow in her bow.

Quinn was about to stop and run in the opposite direction, when Santana appeared besides her and yelled: "Keep running!" before deflecting the arrow with her wings somehow.

The blonde clenched her teeth together and pumped her legs faster and faster, clashes of weapons, thuds of fists, flapping of wings, yells of battles surrounding her and coming closer.

_Three times, three times, three times _kept repeating in her mind as the golden door came closer, her fist lifting and landing the first knock, the sound of it resounding between the clouds.

_One.._

A arrow hit the larger than life handle next to the blonde's head.

_Two.._

A yell erupted behind her as a hand grabbed her shoulder with bones cracking strength actually dislocating it, making her cry out in pain as her arm fell besides her.

The hand, however was ripped from her by something, and , with her eyes blurred by tears, she lifted her other arm weakly.

_Three.._

A loud crash reached her ears, making her turn around and take in the sight of Santana pressed against the ground..The clouds… anyway, her hands tightly wrapped around the hilt of the other's angel's sword, trying to get it away from her throat as best as she could with three other leaning upon it.

"How dare you bring violence to my door?" a voice boomed through the air, startling everyone, especially Quinn, out of their skin: "Michael, Uriel, Raphael! Get of your brother!"

The angels reluctantly did as demanded and after taking a deep breath, Santana got up and sprinted towards Quinn, embracing the blonde and pressing her lips to her forehead.

Quinn winced at the embrace though and Santana rapidly let go of her, inspecting the shoulder of the arm she was desperately clutching.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, taking Quinn's face between her hands and caressing the tears away.

"Gabriel!"

Santana turned around and stood in front of Quinn, acting as a shield: "Father," she bowed her head respectfully but her composure was tense.

Quinn frowned before looking up at the man standing in front of the now open door, he seemed so small compared to it, but the way he held himself was rather majestic just like her father had once worn himself before her mother demanded a divorce.

"Is this the girl, Gabriel?" the man asked, motioning towards Quinn with a light nod.

"Yes, Father," Santana said through gritted teeth, her hand creeping behind her back to grip the blonde's beater as if she wanted to make sure the girl was still there.

"Are you hurt , My Child?" his voice was somehow calming as he looked Quinn in the eye.

"I think.. I think my shoulder is dislocated," Quinn stammered, still clutching the said injury.

"Come, I will see what I can do," he outstretched his hand in invitation, his eyes still locked on her.

She found herself stepping towards him but she was stopped by a hand around her elbow, Santana was looking at her with uncertainty, her eyes darting between the man then the other angels, still standing with weapons at hand.

Quinn smiled slightly, lifting her hand to cup the angel's cheek: "I'll be fine," she whispered softly.

"I don't want to lose you," the archangel admitted softly, leaning into the touch, trying to savor the moment and absorb the warmth that seemed to radiate of the blonde's hand.

"I'll be fine," Quinn repeated before turning around and stepping towards the man, taking his outstretched hand and following him inside the huge door, hearing it close behind her and lock with a soft click.

~0~0~

Santana clenched her jaws together as she watched the doors fall closed, hiding Quinn from her sight and an anxious feeling crept along her spine.

"Relax, Gabriel, our Holy Father will not harm her," Uriel gently placed her hand upon Santana's shoulder in a comforting way.

"I will relax once she is in my arms again," she answered, her eyes trained on the door.

"You are a fool if you think He will let this happen!" Michael spat at her, the redhead wiping the blood from under her lips: "She will be killed and I'll be first in line to apply for the job!"

Santana was in front of her in a second, hand gripped tightly around the angel's neck as she lifted her a few feet above in the air: "I will rip you apart, piece by piece, reveling in your screaming pleas as you die slowly," she whispered venomously, tightening her hold for a moment before throwing the redhead down, kneeling besides her: "Stay away from her or I _will..-_"

"That's enough, Gabriel!" Uriel shouted, startling everyone: "You must not succumb to the dark thoughts within yourself," she continued a lot softer, tearing Santana away from her fellow angel before dragging her to a separate room.

"I'm sorry, Brother," Santana stammered in shock once they were alone: "I don't know what came over me.."

"Let us look ahead," Uriel dismissed the apology: "We need to find someone to represent your case," she frowned at the look Santana was giving her: "You were planning on going in front of the Council, were you not?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Again sorry for the long wait, I'll try to be more consistent.**

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine.**

Quinn followed the man silently, looking around the different rooms they were passing, all decorated majestically, befitted for a King's palace.

"Sit, My Child," the man shocked her out of her gaze, motioning to the bed that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere: "Now let me take a look at that," he said calmly, his finger running along her shoulder, pressing down now and then, earning a silent grimace from the blonde.

"Who are you?" Quinn whispered, looking at the profile of this man as a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"You have asked that question so many times, haven't you? The first time your father hit your mother in his drunken haze, when your sister left for college and never looked back, when your father threw you out when he found out you were pregnant… though I haven't heard you since Beth was born," the man frowned for a moment, grazing his hands over Quinn's shoulder.

"Oh my god," the blonde mumbled dumbfounded, not even noticing how a warmth momentarily spread through her arm.

"One of my many names," the man chuckled lightly: "There all fixed," he said, tapping her shoulder twice as if he was admiring his handiwork.

"You're…," she gulped: "God?"

"You seem surprised," God said amused: "Or is it disappointed?"

"N-no," Quinn stuttered un-ladylike: "I just thought… older and greyer…"

"Common misconception," He shrugged almost too joyful, clasping hi hands together: "Now, let's take you back to Gabriel before he kills his brethren."

~0~0~

Quinn's eyes widened almost comically as she entered yet another room, a room for which the word 'gigantic' didn't even come close to describing its actual size.

The ceiling reached into the clouds above and was covered with murals and painting , golden lacings coming down pillars made of the purest marble that were bigger than the General Sherman trees she had recently googled when she was bored.

"Quinn!" a voice cut her trance of awe and admiration short and she was quickly swept up in protective arms: "Are you alright?"

Santana lifted her arms and circled her a few times, searching for any sign of harm.

"Of course I am," the blonde assured, chuckling when Santana started to count her freckles on her arm.

Someone clearing their throat, made them both look up and instantly Santana's arms returned to their place around Quinn's waist as they gazed upon hundreds and hundreds of faces.

"What's happening?" Quinn whispered as soft as she could, feeling immensely uncomfortable with all those eyes upon her.

"The Council of Saints," Santana whispered back, leading the human to the center of the room before addressing the other occupants of the room: "Council members, I am sorry to have called upon you so suddenly but I deem this matter of the upmost importance."

Michael, who was standing guard at the door together with Raphael and Uriel scoffed silently, earning a glare from his brother.

"Fine Gabriel, we will hear your case, who is your representative?" one of the Saints asked calmly, though in his eyes Quinn could read he was anything but happy to be here.

Santana hesitated for a moment: "I did not have the time yet to seek one. I ask of you now if one of you would represent my case?" she had knelt down, fist on the ground, closing her eyes to wait for the answer.

Undignified murmuring resounded through the room, some even shouting how disrespected they felt by this behavior and such comments.

Quinn looked around frightened as the voices only augmented in volume, echoing of the walls, making it seem that there were twice as much an they were all judging her or rather them as most of the hatefulness was fired at Santana who was still kneeling and hoping for someone to help her out.

"I will represent your case," a soft voice cut through all the other and a woman, dressed in a white linen dress with clear blue borders, stood from the Council bench, walking towards Santana and placing her hand upon the brunette's shoulder: "Rise, Gabriel and comfort her, she seems pretty shaken," she motioned to Quinn, who was looking at them with fearful doe-like eyes.

"Yes, Mary Magdalene ," Santana answered, silently thanking the woman before she turned around and took Quinn's hand in her own, trying to convey what comfort she could by squeezing it softly: "I'm not giving up on you."

"You better not," Quinn gulped and tried to smile as she turned to look at Michael over her shoulder.

The redhead angel narrowed her eyes and set her jaw slightly but remained stoic.

"Let's get this started?" Mary Magdalene asked, breaking the silence and demanding Quinn's main focus.

"What happens if we lose?" the blonde almost didn't have the gut to ask the question and her throat constricted on every word.

The two other women looked at each other and hesitated a tad too long to the blonde liking: "Santana, tell me."

The angel swallowed the lump I her throat and tried to sound confident: "I won't let it come to that, have a little faith."

Quinn didn't like the answer at all but let it rest because it was clear neither she or Santana wanted to think about that outcome yet.

God, who sat in a private chair, much like a judge, stood up: "Let us begin with this case of exposure to the human named Quinn Fabray, Mary Magdalene will represent her and Gabriel has asked us to spare her memory as to not disappear from her life since he claims to love her."

"I do love her!" Santana cut in, pulling back her shoulders and staring directly in God's eyes, daring him to contradict this fact.

"Gabriel, please," Mary Magdalene shushed: "You have to make a good impression on the Council, forget your pride to save her."

Santana grumbled something under her breath but stepped back, next to Quinn.

"Alright," God continued with a faint smile: "Quinn, could you please stand on the lightened platform."

The blonde looked at her girlfriend who gave her a short nod and did as asked, stepping onto the six-corned platform that looked like it was illuminated from the inside out.

"Show us the first time you met Gabriel," a man from the Council said.

Quinn frowned as the wall to her left came alive with images of the bible, drawings of the angel Gabriel within it : "What's happening?" she sputtered, taking a few steps back of the platform and the images vanished.

"Get a move on, human," the same man as before ground out, sounding more than a little irritated.

"Silent, Peter," God spoke in that same booming voice as before, glaring at the said man for good measure: "Quinn, the platform you were standing on transfers your thoughts to images so we can see them as you do in your mind, do you understand?"

The blonde nodded shakily, returning to her former spot and the wall lit up again with her thoughts.

"Now show us when you met Gabriel or rather Santana.."

~0~0~

_Santana took her glass in her hand, slowly rocking it from side to side, watching the liquid gush around as if trying to escape the prison of glass. Her throat burned delightfully as her drink disappeared from her mouth._

_Today, she had saved twelve kittens from trees, returned around five little birds to their nest, stopped one pickpocketer and helped put out one fire._

_She ground her teeth together as she thought back to it and how ungrateful some people had been; Sometimes she really thought Lucifer had the right idea about it all.._

_..Gabriel, you've gone too far, Gabriel, you've gone too far and you should hang your head in shame.._

_Santana scoffed at the song that started playing, she would've thought He had made it happen were it not that He was momentarily occupied with Michael in Europe._

_As she tapped her glass and signaled the barman to fill it up, a girl sat down next to her, a dress that looked like it was painted on hugging her figure like a glove, a faint blush coloring her cheeks and the most beautiful hazel eyes eve to be found: "Hey, can I use your phone?"_

_Santana regarded her weirdly, frowning deeply: "Why?"_

"_Because I have to call God and tell him one of his angel's missing," she responded with a cheeky grin, holding Santana's gaze._

_A chill ran down the angel's back for the slightest moment and she nearly choked on her drink but luckily she regained her composure before the girl could notice: "That's the worst pickup-line I have ever heard, does it ever work?"_

_The blonde smiled: "It wasn't as much a pickup-line as an icebreaker."_

"_It still sucked.."_

"_We are talking, are we not?" the girl smirked smugly, running the top of her foot suggestively along Santana's calve, dipping her head before looking up at the brunette through her lashes: "Don't you find me a good conversation partner?"_

_The angel weighed her options: she could either spend a good evening, on her _off_-time, with a very hot girl or blow of the blonde's advances and return to her sulking; a choice was never easier made._

"_The best," she purred, standing up and stepping in between the blonde thighs, bending down so that her lips were at ear-level: "The question is if you'll be able to keep up with our… conversations during the night."_

_She smiled smugly as she felt the blonde swallow deeply before clearing her throat: "We will just have to see," she grabbed Santana's collar before standing up, bringing their bodies even closer and teasingly leaning into the brunette, their lips a hair's breath away: "I can only hope we won't be done talking too soon.."_

"_I'll make sure you'll leave completely satisfied," the brunette husked, pausing a few moments to look, like really look at this girl before turning around, dropping some cash on the countertop, grabbing the blonde's wrist and all but dragging her out of the place._


	6. Chapter 6

**I fear there was some confusion about the previous chapter: the flashback was produced by Quinn, yes, but I thought it was a tad more interesting from Santana's point of view. So no, the members of the Council did not hear Santana's thoughts, just saw the ordeal happen.**

**Disclaimer: Character aren't mine**

The image of her and Santana disappeared from the wall and a small smile threatened to tug at the corner of her lips as she recalled how nervous she had been about walking up to that beautiful woman at the bar, she had had to drown half of her body weight in alcohol to just think about it within breaking a sweat.

Suddenly she realized that the room around her had fallen very quiet, like an eerie kind of quiet, stretching on into endlessness.

Then, suddenly, all hell broke loose so to speak. Voices raised, trying to surpass each other and hands were slammed on hard wooden tables, filling the room with sound, though one word stuck in Quinn's ears:

_Whore_

It wasn't until God forced them to silence that the crude remarks stopped, he seemed quite gruff as he reseated in his chair: "One at a time, else we will descend into chaos."

A man Quinn recognized as Peter stood up from his chair, his hands gripping at his robe, tightening it around him as if he was trying to protect himself from a disease carried on the wind before he spat: "She is a whore! How can we even consider trusting her with the secret of our existence?" he asked, looking at the other saints around him, most of them grumbling their agreement.

"Peter," Mary Magdalene spoke for the first time, her voice the embodiment of calm and kindness: "I remember you calling me something quite similar… a whore who tainted the pureness of the son of God, yet here I stand, your equal."

Peter looked around him, fidgeting slightly: "It is not the same, Mary, it is a different situation. Our lord, Jesus, cannot be persuaded by darkness," he glanced over to Santana, his eyes gleaming with something that was far too close to disgust: "Angels can, we have all seen it. All it takes is a simple whore," he spat at Quinn who flinched at his tone of voice, turning into herself, clearly affected by his words.

Santana clenched her jaws together hard as she saw this and then the vile smile playing around Peter's lips.

It was enough to make her draw her sword and as quickly as light place the tip of it next to the Saint's neck: "If you call her that one more time, I swear to you, no one in this room or beyond will be able to save you. I have been around for millennia, watching over and protecting the creations of our Lord. I admit that I have had my doubts about it but now I know why He calls them perfect, because she _is _perfect, she's the definition of perfect and I will not stand here and let you insult and hurt her just because you feel like your status is elevated above mine. Let this blade be a reminder that it is not," she looked him straight in the eyes, pressing just that little tad harder against his neck before pulling her weapon back.

He took a big gulp of air, his hand shooting up to his neck to make sure everything was still in order, looking like he wanted to say something before he closed his mouth and sat down on his chair.

God pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply: "Gabriel, please, control your temper.."

Santana smirked: "I am perfectly calm, Father," she bowed her head in slight mockery, catching Quinn's eyes before winking once, making the blonde smile.

"Fine," God grumbled: "We have heard Peter's opinion on the matter loud and clear, does anyone else wish to voice theirs?"

"I do," someone spoke softly and Mother Mary, mother of Jesus, rose from her seat: "Gabriel," she addressed, looking straight at the angel: "The first time you came to me, although it was in a different form, I knew I could trust you and since then you have done nothing to betray that trust. I must ask you though, is this what you really want?"

Santana smiled despite herself as she looked over at Quinn: "Yes, I do, I really do," she breathed out, earning a tentative smile from her beloved.

Mary smiled internally, seeing the lovesick look upon the angel's face: "Quinn?"

The blonde's head snapped up, out of her daze and croaked: "Yes?"

"Could you show us a bit of your childhood, please?"

"My childhood? Why?" a pained look bestowed her features as she remembered.

She remembered so many things that she had tried so hard to forget but could only lock in the deepest depths of her mind and now here they were, flashing before her eyes on the big screen.

_Images of green grass, sandboxes and barbies at first followed by flashed of her father, drunk and angry, advancing towards her mother and then her, his hand raising, coming down, again and again._

_The sound of flesh upon flesh and then of leather upon flesh when he used his leather belt that had cost far too much._

_Her mother crying and screaming in the background, her own pleas from salvation swallowed by her father's voice, spewing fire upon her._

_Teachers asking about her bruises in class, she feeding them lies with a smile on her face only to be punished even more severely that same night._

_Secret visits to the doctor together with her mother so she could get some painkillers, a small kindness, a small reprieve from the constant agony._

_Her father found out…_

The flashes stopped to run in one long sequence of a memory that she was forced to carry with her for the rest of her life while it haunted her:

"_Mommy, it hurts," a nine year old Quinn said softly as her mother wrapped a fresh bandage around her ribcage._

"_I know, Quinny, and I'm so sorry," Judy Fabray said, hoping her voice did not tremble as much as her hands._

_Little Quinn looked at her hands solemnly: "Why does daddy hate us so much? Am I a bad girl?"_

_Judy's heart almost broke at the question: "No, baby, no, of course not. Don't ever think that, ok?"_

_A weak nod was all she got._

"_Look at me, honey, please," small hazel eyes found hers: "We're gonne be okay, I promise you, we're gonne leave this place and be happy, you and me together," she smiled encouragingly, squeezing the tiny hand in hers._

"_WHAT!" a voice bellowed and it made Judy's blood ice over in her veins._

_Quinn shrunk into a girl that wasn't even half of what she should be, fearfully looking at her daddy, tears already running down her cheeks._

_Judy had had enough of this, she would not let her daughter go through this any longer and she found her voice as she turned around to face an enraged Russell Fabray: "I'm leaving you, Russell, I'm taking Quinn with me before you put her in a coma!"_

"_I'm learning her how to behave!" the man roared, his eyes spewing fire._

"_You are learning her how to cower at you feet and I will not have it anymore! We are leaving tonight and you will be receiving the divorce papers in a few days!"_

_That seemed to get his attention: "You're divorcing me?" he whispered, dangerously low._

_Judy ignored him, turning towards Quinn and holding out her hand: "Come on Quinny, we're leaving," she tried to keep her voice steady and soothing._

_The little blonde hastily grabbed her mother's hand with both hers, not wanting to lose the connection with her savior, her invincible guardian._

_Though, not so invincible after all when a dull thud sounded through the room and a thin stream of blood trickled down Judy's face as her smile fell._

_A new wave of fear installed itself in the deepest depth of Quinn's stomach and once more tears leaked from her eyes, staining her cheeks._

"_Mommy?" her voice was as tinier than ever before, her hand trembling as she touched the older blonde's cheek._

_Judy opened her mouth to answer her little girl but then there was another thud and she fell to the ground in a lifeless heap._

_Little Quinny could clearly see a big open gash on her mother's head, the source of all the blood which was now spilling all over the floor, nearing the toes of her bare feet._

"_Oh god, what have I done?" Russell mumbled as he glanced from the bottle in his hands to his wife bleeding on the floor._

_His daughter, his innocent little child, looked up at him, with nothing but fear in her eyes and suddenly he realized just what he had done, what he had really done and he ran._

_Quinn barely noticed her father flee the scene as she dropped down next to her mother: "Mommy, mommy, wake up please… you promised we were gonne be happy," she poked the woman but there was no reaction so she tried harder: "Mommy! Mommy please!" she yelled desperately, hiccupping as she tried to breath properly through her sobs._

~0~0~

The room had grown quiet once more, but this time it was because of a completely different reason as they watched this human tremble and shake at reliving this memory.

Santana could not bear it any longer, seeing the person she loved suffer like this.

She removed her weapon, taking both sword and sheath from her belt, before she stepped towards Quinn slowly, not wanting to scare the shivering girl whose eyes were wide and gleaming with tears.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Santana whispered, her arms wrapped around her girlfriend's waist, laying her chin upon the blonde's shoulder.

Quinn took a fortifying breath, tangling her fingers with the ones upon her stomach: "At first I didn't want to, then I did not know how.."

"I'm sorry, you should not go through this," the angel said through gritted teeth, pulling Quinn closer to her, hoping it would give her comfort.

"It's alright," the blonde said weakly, trying to keep her feelings to herself: "It just overwhelmed me to see it again, I'm fine" she emphasized once more but Santana was not buying it.

"Father," she spoke up: "I think Quinn has shown us enough for today, I will take place as witness from now," her voice carried authority yet still seemed humble at the same time.

God knew that tone and obliged the request with a gesture of his hand.

Santana gave him a thankful smile which he acknowledged with a nod before she lead Quinn off the platform towards Mary Magdalene, giving her firm kiss upon the forehead and whispering words of comfort and assurance before taking her place upon the lighted platform and looked towards the Saints with neutral expression.

There was some quiet murmuring among the council before one man stood up, claiming his time of speech: "Show us about Lucifer."

Santana clenched her jaws together, keeping her mind void of images so they could not be projected for all to see: "What does this have to do with my relationship with Quinn?"

A woman, seated next to the standing man, spoke: "I'm sure you have heard the rumors, we feel it is necessary to know the truth of the matter, so should the human if she wishes to become your permanent partner."

"Those affairs are personal, not to be used for gossip," Santana answered with a clear voice: "The ones who should know about it, already do and I do not wish to disclose this any further."

"The human knows?" the woman burst out laughing, a foul smile across her face.

"Yes, I know!" Quinn said with raised voice, rendering everyone silent: "We have discussed it at length and I am more than fine with it. It is a matter of the past that should not be brought up again."

Santana smiled proudly as she saw the stunned faces among the council and her smile only grew when she heard her Father sigh and dismissing them all because they were giving him a terrible headache.

The hearing would continue the next day and that was the end of it.

Santana smiled wickedly, taking Quinn into her arms and spinning her around.

The blonde blushed embarrassed, whispering in the angel's ear: "I just lied to God and a room full of Saints.."

Santana laughed: "And you did it splendidly!"

"Will you tell me? About Lucifer?" Quinn asked in the tiniest voice, her fingers playing nervously with Santana's hair.

"If you tell me more about your mother.."

The human took a deep breath, before muttering: "Deal."


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome to my humble place," Santana said with a small smile as she held the door open for Quinn.

"Are you certain that I can stay here with you?" the blonde asked, already in awe of the place which had a very similar ceiling as the Council room, reaching high in the clouds.

"Well," Santana said thoughtfully: "They already know we've had sex so I don't see a problem with it.."

She laughed when Quinn hit her, an embarrassed blush coloring her cheeks crimson, telling her sternly that it was anything but funny.

They fell down on the king-sized bed, each letting out a deep sigh before they snuggled up together, Quinn safely engulfed by Santana's arms.

"I miss your apartment already," the angel whispered softly, her fingers trailing a path up and down Quinn's upper arm.

A hum of acknowledgement was pressed into the skin of her neck, followed by calm silence in which Quinn reviewed all what had happened today.

The same images as before resurfaced in the mind, like someone had clicked an endless replay button inside her memory and forced her eyes to watch it.

As her body tensed, Santana pulled her closer: "Do you want me to start?"

Quinn forced a small smile upon her lips, looking her lover in the eyes for a few moments before leaning forwards an lightly kissing her: "No, I'm fine, I'll feel much better once you know."

The angel frowned at the tears once again rolling down porcelain cheeks: "Just take your time.."

The girl within her arm nodded, before turning around in the embrace and pulling her hand over her stomach, in the process pressing her back snuggly upon the brunette's front, taking a deep breath: "She's not dead, my mom, apparently my father had the goodness in him to call an ambulance when he fled. They got there and took us both to the hospital where she underwent hours of surgery. They put her in a coma to spare her from most of the pain. That lasted a few weeks in which my aunt came to take care of me, god bless that woman, she tried to make everything normal for me, helping me with talking to the police and the councilor which had been assigned to me.  
>The day I came home from school and my aunt told me that they would wake up my mother I was happier than I could remember," Quinn smiled despite herself: "I jumped into my aunt's arms and hugged her all the way to the car when she had to tear me away from herself because I wouldn't let go. When we were at the hospital however, the doctor wanted to talk to my aunt alone for a moment, claiming it was grown-up talk, but I knew something was amiss.<br>Due to the amount of blood my mom had lost, there had been some brain damage. The doctor said there would be some things that she could not do or had to learn to do differently and that there was a possibility that her attitude might've changed.  
>I didn't quite understand at the time how my mother could've changed because of this and she seemed like herself when she woke up and saw me," a lone tear forced its way along her cheek, dropping onto their conjoined hands: "She was so happy to see me, she cried many happy tears and for some time everything went well. She went to physical therapy and even when she yelled at me sometimes in frustration, she became better every day.<br>But then I became a teenager, rebellious and stupid. I forgot the sacrifice she had made to save me, I forgot to care about her, I forgot to remind myself that I should care.."

A big lump formed in Quinn's throat and she could barely control her sobbing while Santana just pulled her closer and tighter against herself, whispering: "It's ok.."

"No, it's not, I _forgot_ about her, I was wrapped up in myself while she needed me, she needed me and I wasn't there.." Quinn squeezed her eyes shut, wanting to stop the tears: "We had a fight about some stupid doctor's appointment and I didn't want to take her because I wanted to go out with my friends or something, I don't really remember. She was trying to be gentle with me but she got frustrated about everything and we started yelling at each other.  
>Then, I … I told her I wished she had died. It was the one and only time she ever hit me and I deserved it.<br>She asked me to leave, pack my things and leave. That night I crashed at a friend and the next day when I returned to our house, there was a for sale-sign and a note from my mother. It said that she would pay for living expenses for me for as long as I needed but that she did not wish to be contacted under any circumstances.  
>Despite that, I did try, I called my aunt but she politely declined my wishes to speak with my mother, on several occasions until I just gave up."<p>

Santana did not know what to say, so she just buried her face in Quinn's hair, hoping it would be some comfort.

~0~0~

Santana snuck out of the room as soon as Quinn's breath had evened out, walking around and trying to wrap her head around it all.

Standing on one of the many balconies along the sky city, looking over the many lights illuminating it and being the only sign of life, a slight breeze played with the tops of her hair, making them dance along the rhythm of the wind.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Santana spun around to face deep blue eyes and wavy blonde hair and couldn't help but smile: "No, thoughts of uncertainty are keeping the dreams at bay."

Uriel came to stand besides his fellow angel, leaning against the balcony and gazing over the city: "I've been doing some research in the library," he glanced at Santana briefly: "On angels in similar situations as yours, they usually don't end well.."

The brunette took a deep breath: "I know, but there are some that do.. There is hope, right?"

Uriel couldn't answer that question so he turned away from his brother: "Humans really are remarkable creatures."

"You always believed that," Santana muttered numbly.

"Through my many lives, I've seen much proof of it, in all sorts of people and I see it in Quinn too," Santana's eyes snapped to Uriel's at hearing the name: "She may not be without sin but she has a good heart, a _pure_ heart, worthy of love. I don't know why she would want it from you but so be it.."

Santana grinned and affectionately punched the blonde's shoulder who only smirked broader: "Well I've got to go, little Brother," Santana huffed indignantly as she was rubbed on the head in a rather patronizing way but couldn't help but laugh as the other angel skipped away.

~0~0~

Although she had no idea how long she had been asleep, it had been a good dreamless time that she desperately tried to hang on to but as the bed dipped on her side and a soft hand caressed her upper arm gently, she opened her eyes to see Santana smiling down at her: "How do you feel?"

"Better," the blonde replied honestly, grabbing the angel's hand and intertwining their fingers.

Santana watched the action and a warmth surged through her at how well they fit, it was like they were sculptured to be together.

"Are you going to tell me about Lucifer?" Quinn whispered softly, gripping Santana's hand a little more tightly.

"Are you certain you want to know?"

Nodding meekly, hazel eyes found chocolate brown, holding them gently.

"As you know, Lucifer was an Arch Angel, the one with the highest rank, held in highest regard. He was my dear friend, we were like two adolescent boys on a camping trip together, " Santana smiled fondly at the memory: "He, much like myself, had doubts about these creations of our Lord, terrorizing the earth all these years, polluting what we had built for them.  
>We were a team, following orders, sometimes quite begrudgingly, but we did our job."<p>

"Did you fall in love?" Quinn asked under her breath, already very captivated by the story.

Santana snorted: "Nothing of the sort, the love we had for each other was brotherly love as I have for Uriel, Michael and Raphael, only stronger. Our bond reached deeper for some reason that we never questioned.  
>Unlike what humans believe, Lucifer did not fall thousands of years ago, up until recently he was one of us.<br>There was a place called Hell where demons did roam but it was not governed by anyone in particular. Our Father thought it best to stay out of their business so they would stay out of ours and an agreement stated that they would look after the people sent there, those were the very worst of people of course..."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Santana dared a glance into hazel eyes, swallowing around the growing lump in her throat: "I want you to understand completely, to have the whole picture.  
>About three live-cycles ago, where we both had male forms, the world had grown quite large and vastly populated so Lucifer and I were forced apart to different continents to cover more ground and help more people with their conflicts.<br>One day, I was called upon by our Holy Father. Lucifer had been messy, exposing himself, and in extension our existence, to a young woman.  
>Her name was Mia Ryders and she was going to be an artist, a very rare occupation for women in that era.. She was quite remarkable, I think you would've liked her."<p>

Quinn couldn't not bring herself to smile, her heart beating at a faster rhythm than it was before: "What happened to her?"

"I.. I was tasked with eliminating any risk at exposure.."

~0~0~

_Gabriel didn't feel much as he walked up the path to the small house, his Father had been very clear about the intention of this mission._

_What he had _not_ been expecting however was Lucifer, his brother, opening the door and gazing upon him with wide eyes: "Gabriel, what are you doing here?" he asked nervously, peering around the neighborhood._

"_He sees everything, Brother, where is she?"_

_Before Lucifer could mumble out an excuse Mia came into view: "Who is it, Bobby?"_

"_Mia, get back, I'll deal with this," Lucifer forced out, his dark brown eyes betraying his concern before he turned back towards his brother: "Gabriel, please, I've got it under control, she won't talk."_

_Taking pity on his brother, Gabriel's eyes softened as he placed his hand on Lucifer's shoulder: "I respect that you are trying to save her but I have my orders, I will not go against them."_

_Lucifer sighed before his eyes hardened and he pushed Gabriel backwards, the bones in his back crushing and breaking as his wings sprang free._

"_Lucifer, don't do this," Gabriel gritted out, flapping his wings in warning: "I don't want to fight you."_

"_Neither do I!" Lucifer shouted, sounding pained: "I don't want to fight my brother.." he added weakly, looking from Gabriel to the ground and then into the house where a fearful Mia was peeking around the corner._

"_Then don't, brother," Gabriel urged, lowering his voice as he neared the distraught angel: "Come back with me, a single human is not worth it," he continued, forcing his brother to look into his eyes._

"_That's just the problem," Lucifer whispered softly: "She is."_

_Within a second, Lucifer used his superior wing strength to blast Gabriel off his feet, taking advantage of the momentum to unsheathe both his weapons, two curved sword, and swinging them with deadly purpose at his brother._

_Dodging one, the other sword hit Gabriel on his breastplate, small sparks flying of the connection._

_Lucifer was quick to attack again, this time targeting the soft tissue of Gabriel's neck which is unprotected due to lack of his helmet, thrusting out with all his strength._

_Gabriel ducked out of the way, placing his hands upon the wooden planks beneath him for extra support as he stretched out one of his powerful wings and sending Lucifer flying across the room, into the next one where Mia was hiding._

"_Stop this now, brother, while you still can!" he shouted, slowly walking to the second room and taking his sword from where it was hanging from his belt, the cool steel ready to burn._

_A cry of war emitted from his side and a flurry of swords clashing and grunts of exhaustion filled the otherwise silent house._

_They matched each other almost blow for blow, a cut along Lucifer's thigh, a gash in Gabriel's side and a few bruises the only exception._

_Gabriel still had one advantage though, the scared young woman cowering in the corner of the room; Lucifer searched for her now and then, losing his focus._

_Although it shamed him deeply, Gabriel pressed the advantage, taking his flaming sword in both hands like it was Michael's spear, aimed it at the human and with all his might throwing it._

_Lucifer dropped his own swords without a thought and reached for the flying weapon, pushing it from his course and saving Mia in the process._

_A small smile passed between them, an intimate moment cut short by the angel's grunt as he was pushed up against the wall and his wings were pinned by his own sword, piercing through the skin and making him scream out in anguish._

_Gabriel, panting heavily, bound his hands before turning towards the human and picking up his weapon._

"_Gabriel! Please! Stop!" Lucifer cried out, trashing against his bounds and cutting his own flesh in the process._

_He was ignored however as Gabriel stood in front of Mia, who was shaking out of fear but still held some fight in her eyes, slowly and cautiously taking the hand that was offered to her by this mysterious figure who had just destroyed her house and hurt her Bobby and stood up._

"_Miss Ryders," the angel said softly: "I have my orders," he continued, the hand around his weapon tightening._

_Mia swallowed deeply: "What will happen to Bobby? Will he be saved if you kill me?"_

_Gabriel was momentarily confused by the question, did this human have no sense of self-preservation?_

"_I am not sure, it will depend on his actions toward our Father concerning your absence."_

_The woman snorted: "My absence? I'll be dead, by your hand," she tore her hand away from the angel's as if it was suddenly burning hot before she sighed deeply: "Is there any way… for him?"_

"_You must force him to give you up, you must force _him _to kill you to show that he can function without you."_

_Mia gasped at the gruesomeness of this all, clutching at her stomach as a sudden nausea came over her._

"_I will never do that! Do you hear me, Gabriel? I will never kill her!" Lucifer roared from his placed on the wall, trashing wildly for a few moments until he was out of breath._

_Mia went up to him, cradling his tear stained face in her hands: "You have to, it's the only way one of us survives, please," he voice cracked midsentence, trying to keep her own tears at bay._

"_I can't…" Lucifer whimpered: "I can't.."_

_Pressing their forehead together, Mia stood on the tip of her toes, pressing a gentle kiss upon his lips: "You must."_

_A uncomfortable feeling raised in Gabriel's gut at seeing the interaction and before he could stop himself, the word were: "There is another way."_

_Two pair of hopeful eyes, one duller than the other, turned to him, urging him to explain: "I can send you _there_.." he tapped his foot twice._

"_No," Lucifer immediately said: "They will rip her apart!"_

"_You could protect her, our Father has been receiving complaint about the place anyway and was thinking of installing someone to control it, you could do it Lucifer, together," he motioned at the pair._

"_Where? Send us where?" Mia inquired, barely able to hide her hope, her joy at this other option._

"_To Hell," Lucifer sighed out._

_A shudder went though the human at the mention of the place but her eyes stayed void of fear: "And we would be together?"_

"_Yes," Gabriel answered carefully: "But you will be hunted by demons, for your soul, they feed off it, especially a willing one."_

_The woman nodded curtly before turning back towards her beloved, making him look at her: "We could do it, together."_

"_Mia, I-"_

"_Do it," she said, coming to stand before Gabriel with a mostly determined look on her face._

_The angel jammed his weapon into the floor, placing one hand on her shoulder and the other on top of her head, his thumb in the middle of her forehead as he tilted his head back, lowly muttering words in an old language, used only by the ancients._

_A red glow was released from Gabriel's thumb and gradually burned away the flesh of the human's skin, a process which must've hurt to some degree but Mia remained quite stoic until she was no more, all that was left were her ashes scattered on the floor._

_Gabriel took a deep breath, it had been the first time he had sent a soul to hell and to be honest he did not like the experience very much but knew he had to do it once more as he gazed up at his brother who had went quiet: "I hope you can forgive me one day, brother."_

_Lucifer lifted his eyes: "I hope the same."_

_Once more Gabriel placed his thumb upon a forehead, mumbling the words that would send his dearest brother to hell._

_Before the red light consumed him fully, Lucifer had the strength to utter: "Goodbye, brother.."_

~0~0~

Santana tried to keep a neutral expression as her eyes held Quinn's, whose hazel orbs were filled by a wide variation of emotions.

After what seemed like very long hours, she whisper in a shuddery breath: "You send them to hell?"

The disbelieving, disappointed tone cut through the angel like a finely sharpened blade, twisting and turning in her gut.

"You send them to hell?"

"Quinn, you don't understand-" Santana tried, reaching for the blonde's hands who snatched them away and jumped of the bed, pacing back and forth as she vented: "How do I not understand? You send them _to hell_!"

"Together..," the angel interrupted in a small voice.

"You're such a hypocrite!" Quinn yelled exasperated.

"It was the only way!" Santana roared, her voice echoing between the wall, her wings springing free from her flesh, flapping wildly in her frustration, making her look almost regal: "It was the only way they could be together!"

Quinn had grown quiet because of the angel's sudden outburst and the image of her scared the blonde a tad bit, making her take a few steps back until she felt the cool wall against her palms.

"What about us?" she whispered, locking eyes with the angel who lost the fierceness in her eyes before continuing: "What chance do we have?"

Santana's shoulders sagged and before she could utter a sound of response, Quinn fled the room, entering a maze of high-walled corridors and rooms.


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn realized that in her haste to leave Santana's room she had forgotten she was in some sort of castle which had many halls, corridors and rooms which all looked exactly like the one before, rendering her without any sense of direction.

She considered asking someone but even that failed, there didn't seem to be a single soul around or they were purposely avoiding her, either way she was still hopelessly lost.

This would be around the time that Santana would come rescue her all heroically like a knight in shining armor but Quinn was certain that even she wouldn't be able to find her in this maze.

Still, the structure had a calming quality about it and a soft melody, like a woman humming, was carried on the wind traversing at the top of the halls.

She kept going, distracted by the many painting of biblical scenes and portraits dressing the walls, until there were no more left or right, only a big oaken door, the wood rotten around the golden handle.

A strange pull engrossed her, body and soul, and dragged her towards the door, one hand outstretched.

A shiver traversed her when her palm touched the cool metal and a momentary thought of fleeing entered her mind but then she turned the handle the low clicking sound reverberated between the marble walls until there was no more left than a hushed silence, the whole world holding its breath.

The octagonal room was made up from the same marble but in the dim light of two high waxen candles it seemed a dirty grey instead of pristine white; old tapestries, musty and its colors faded, hung from the walls and Quinn could not make out what they were suppose to show.

Against the far wall, there were two grand chairs. Time had been at them, the wood was cracked and splintered on various places and the cushions had probably once been of fiery red hue. In between a table of the same type of wood was engraved to an unimaginable detail, seemingly having worn the mantle of time far better than the chairs.

A hooded figure occupied one of them and how much Quinn tried to make out a face in the small light produced by the candles, all she could see was a small, sharp chin and a not too unkind mouth so she presumed it was at least somewhat human.

As the door behind her closed and feel back into the lock, the hooded figure turned slightly towards her and the mouth smiled mysteriously: "I have been expecting you," a pale hand with long slender fingers motioned to the opposite chair.

Quinn swallowed, hesitating for just a moment and it seemed the figure, female if her voice should be trusted, picked up on her trepidation, chuckling lightly and placing her hand back into the dark shadow of her lap: "Do not fear child, you will not come to harm by my hand."

That only eased Quinn nervousness by a slight yet she forced herself to gulp down the fear and walked over to the chair, hating the quiver in her voice when she said: "I'm lost."

"In more ways than you image, I think," the woman answered with a smile that made Quinn quiver inside in the most unpleasant of ways.

"I – I don't understand..," Quinn stuttered, wringing her hands together to keep them still, her eyes falling down.

The woman took a breath, her mouth tightening before she smiled again: "You have caused quite the spectacle around here, everyone's talking about it."

That made Quinn look up, hoping she would at least make eye contact if such a thing was possible with the woman before her: "I never imagined…-"

"Oh, humans rarely do, dear," the woman assured, placing one of her hands lazily on the tabletop which Quinn noticed was inlaid with glass that lighted up dimly at the woman's touch.

Because of the extra added light source, Quinn could just make out the rest of the woman's features it she squinted her eyes tightly, angling her head to best look under the dark hood, the glint in those eyes unnerved her: "Are you friend or foe?"

The woman took no time to think: "Neither and both at the moment."

"That doesn't make any sense," Quinn argued, getting sick of the woman's mysterious answers, they were giving her a terrible head ache and not much else.

"I know," the woman said calmly, retracting her hand from a top the table, losing the light and cloaking herself into darkness once more and soundlessly rising from her seat: "You will understand soon."

When the woman made her way to the door, Quinn sprung up from her chair, the wood making an awful screeching sound against the marble floor: "At least tell me why? Why would you wait for me here only to answer my questions with bullshit answers?"

Perhaps she shouldn't have used such strong language but she was frustrated and at the very least it seemed to have caught the woman's attention though if that was a positive thing was to be discovered as the woman turned to fully face Quinn: "I had to meet you alone," her robe trailed behind her as she turned once again and headed towards the door though when her hand was on the handle, she halted for a moment: "And, perhaps I pity you as well."

Before Quinn could utter the question '_pity me why_' the woman was out of the door and when Quinn had raced after her, the long hallway had been empty as if she had vanished in a puff of smoke.

Quinn was thrown back to square one, completely and utterly lost and no one in the vicinity to ask for direction yet when she took a second look, this hallway looked different from the one where she had entered the room, the paintings and murals were different from the ones she had intently studied before meeting the woman.

As if on cue, a door on the right side on the wall opened and Santana popped out, no longer decked out in her battle armor, rather a loose fitting linen shirt and supple leather pants, creaking softly when she walked.

When she spotted Quinn, the worry fell from her face, replaced by a smile of epic proportions as she raced towards the blonde, lifting her up in her arms: "Quinn, thank god, I've been so worried!"

Out of habit, Quinn returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck and nuzzling their faces together, pressing butterfly kisses op her cheeks, muttering an apology under her breath.

"I see you've found her, brother," Uriel's voice broke them apart, genuinely smiling at them.

Quinn looked at them inquiring and after Santana gently placed her back on the ground, though not letting go fully, she explained: "You were gone so long..."

Quinn flushed: "I got lost," earning herself a humorous chuckle from Santana: "Every hallway looks the same and then I came upon this old wooden door," she turned around to point at it only to find there was no door, only the continuation of the corridor.

"What is it?" Santana asked when she noticed Quinn's frowning, looking where the blonde was pointing curiously.

"There was a door here," Quinn answered bewildered: "There was a room and a woman. It smelled really old-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Santana interrupted: "What woman?"

Quinn turned towards her girlfriend, catching something in her tone: "I don't know, I didn't see her face clearly. She was dressed in a black robe with a hood pulled over her head."

Santana's features switched from suspicion to worry in a split second: "You're not hurt, right?"

"I'm fine," Quinn assured with a radiant smile, knowing that Santana was a bit overprotective and easily worried.

"It's probably nothing to worry about, brother," Uriel chimed in and though Santana seemed unconvinced, she refrained from investigating this mysterious woman further – for now.

~0~0~

The water was heavenly soothing, working the tensing completely from her muscles while the bubbly soap filled the room with the aroma of coconuts.

Santana sat on the ground, one arm slung over the edge of the tub, her hand lazily dragging back and forth in the water, creating a little current.

They hadn't spoken much since Quinn had been safely returned to the confinement of Santana's room and that somehow made the blonde's stomach turn into a hard knot because if there was one thing that Santana never lacked, it was words rolling out of her mouth.

Gently she took the angel's hand that had been wading back and forth, occasionally touching the side of her thigh, bringing it to her mouth and softly kissing the knuckles, muttering: "It'll be okay."

Santana regarded her with a wary smile, her voice soft and scratchy: "I should be the one saying that."

Quinn smiled sympathetic, squeezing Santana's hand: "What does it matter as long as it is said?"

Santana let out a huff, getting up on her knees and leaning over the edge to press her lips against Quinn's who angled her head upwards to receive her lover's mouth.

Santana had clearly meant the kiss to remain chaste but when Quinn's mind reeled about all the possible outcomes tomorrow could bring, most of them ending with them being separated – you could only delude yourself so much – she hooked her hands behind Santana's neck, forcing their mouths together in a bruising yet passionate fashion.

A groan of approval rumbled deep in Santana's throat as she set her foot on the ground and pushed up, lifting Quinn out of the tub as well, pulling her wet naked body flush against her own.

Quinn pulled apart from Santana's lips, sucking in some much needed air and letting out a guttural moan as the angel's roamed her body, dragging blunted nail over the small of her back.

Santana kissed a path down Quinn's neck as the blonde arched her head backwards, pressing their bodies ever closer, drawing in a sharp breath when Santana's attention focused on her breasts and when she enclosed her lips around the hardened top, sucking and nibbling at it in the most delicious of ways, a white hot surge hit Quinn square between the legs making her gasp for air: "Oh, god yes!"

With a loud pop Santana released Quinn's nipple, leaving behind a deliciously stinging sensation, trailing back up that milky white neck before fully disconnecting.

They locked eyes and it seemed like Santana was about to say something but Quinn interrupted, gripping her by the collar and surging forward, laying claim to her lips once more, sucking Santana's tongue into her mouth and slowing them down to gentle caresses instead of bruising forcefulness.

"Too much..-" Quinn began only to have the rest be swallowed by another kiss yet her meaning became clear when she tore at Santana's shirt, two buttons popping to coincide with Quinn's feverish desire.

Santana grabbed Quinn above the hips, lifting her out the tub and setting her down between her own feet and while she rid herself of her shirt, Quinn's hands were already impatiently fumbling at her trousers though she gave a very appreciative groan when she noticed that Santana had been bare beneath the shirt.

"I wonder..," Quinn husked as she forced her hand into the tightness of Santana's pants, feeling her way to familiar territory, hissing when she found it wet and waiting, pushing against Santana's sternum.

Santana let out a pained groan when her back collided with the cold wall yet that pain felt minute next to the pleasure that coursed through her body, courtesy of Quinn's dexterous fingers.

Her hands slithered from Quinn's hips upwards, tensing when the blonde hit a particularly sensitive spot, but before they could reach their destination Quinn snatched them away, pinning one above her head before rolling her body against Santana's.

The angel let out a choked breath, overwhelmed by all the sources of pleasure over sensitizing her body.

Her eyes fluttered shut, arching her back for more contact, biting her lower lip to stop her from moaning obscenely loud and allowing Quinn the satisfaction of knowing how close to orgasm she was.

Quinn didn't need it being voiced however, Santana's body was telling her all she needed to know and she played into that with an unmatched eagerness, putting her entire weight behind her thrust, reaching deeper inside Santana.

The angel's feature was one of complete pleasure, her nostrils flaring with sharp breath, her muscles twitching with impeding release and most of all that delicious neck taut and quivering in such a way that Quinn could not help herself as she sucked a gently bit at the flesh.

"I'm gonne.. I'm-" Santana whimpered, losing all sense of rhythm, her hands clawing for anything that would give support.

At that moment Quinn released Santana's wrist and grabbed her chin, forcing the angel to turn her head before swallowing the sounds of pleasure that came only a second later when Santana's muscles clenched around her fingers.

Quinn slowly rid out Santana's orgasm, watching her lover's face intently, smiling at the little twitches her mouth made when Quinn moved her fingers.

When the angel finally opened her eyes, a lazy smile tugged at her lips: "That was..," she let out a contented sigh.

"That good?" Quinn's eyes shone with mirth, tracing a single finger along Santana's jaw before tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Santana swallowed deeply and nodded: "Yeah.."

Quinn let out a laugh, feeling very victorious: "I do believe I have rendered you speechless."

Smirking Santana pulled Quinn's hand free from her trousers, holding back a moan, wrapping the blonde's hands around her neck before lifting her up by her thighs, sauntering towards the bedroom: "That's okay, I don't need words for what I'm about to do," she squeezed Quinn's butt for emphasis.

Quinn whimpered, pressing her cheek against the top of Santana's head and taking a fortifying breath: "It won't take long.."

Reaching the edge of the bed Santana gently dropped Quinn before crawling in between the blonde's thighs, her fingers sauntering over the flesh and watching it shiver with anticipation.

"Tana, please..," Quinn whimpered impatiently, taking shallow breaths as the angel's fingers glided over her stomach with barely any pressure.

"Tss, tss," Santana clacked her tongue disapprovingly when Quinn reached out to hasten the exploration of her body and guiding Santana's hands to where she wanted them: "I would make this last," she husked, thirsty eyes drinking in the sight of Quinn, laying there completely exposed, trembling with desire, looking utterly flushed.

"We have time," she whispered softer, stroking blonde wisps of hair and leaning down to kiss Quinn's lips gently, hoping to savor every moment.


End file.
